Catch The Snitch
by MariPBlack
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots James/Lily para o projeto Catch The Snitch, do fórum 6V.
1. A Verdade Por Trás Do Mito

**Disclaimer: **meus lindos não me pertencem, oh God!

**Observação: **_Situação:_ 7 livros que a Lily escreveria sobre o James / _Item escolhido pela Ice Blue Quill: _James Potter - A verdade por trás do mito!

* * *

><p><strong> A Verdade Por Trás do Mito<strong>

- O que diabos é Galeno de Pérgamo? – Lily ouviu uma voz irritantemente conhecida e desviou os olhos do grosso livro que lia. Pouso-os na figura esguia e eternamente descabelada que tanto detestava e revirou os olhos.

- Não é o que, Potter, e sim _quem_. – Respondeu impacientemente. – Ele foi um grande alquimista da antiguidade. Mas é claro que alguém como _você _não o conheceria.

O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas, ofendido.

- O que está querendo dizer? Que eu não tenho cultura?

A ruiva esboçou um sorrisinho no canto do lábio e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Exatamente.

James empertigou-se.

- Pois fique sabendo que _isso aí _não é cultura. – Ele disse. – Seria muito mais interessante ler um livro sobre... sobre... sobre _mim_,por exemplo!

Lily arregalou os olhos e, em seguida, começou a gargalhar descontroladamente. James começou a ficar vermelho e emburrado.

- Do que está rindo? – Perguntou.

A garota recuperou-se do ataque e falou, ofegante:

- Sinceramente, Potter, _o que acha interessante em você?_

De repente, ele sorriu.

- Ora, muitas coisas... Você sabe que eu sou bom em feitiços, em quadribol, que sou engraçado – todos sempre riem das minhas brincadeiras – e, bem... seria um livro muitíssimo interessante! Imagine só: _James Potter – o grande mito!_

Lily possuía uma expressão irônica no rosto.

- Sinceramente, Potter, eu acho que nem seus filhos iriam um dia gostar de ler um livro sobre você. – Falou, meneando a cabeça.

- Mas eu seria um ótimo pai! – Ele disse, pensativo. – É, Evans, eu seria. Nossos filhos iam me adorar!

A ruiva voltou a arregalar os olhos, descrente.

- Perdão... você disse _nossos _filhos?

- É claro. Eu já lhe disse que, um dia, você vai se render a mim. – Ele disse, sorridente. – Aliás, você sabe que depois de amanhã é meu aniversário. Seria o presente perfeito, não? Você sair comigo. – Propôs, animado.

Lily soltou uma risadinha aguda e sarcástica, fechando o livro com força.

- Você vai ver só o presente que eu vou lhe dar, Potter. – Disse, levantando-se da poltrona e se dirigindo apressadamente ao seu dormitório.

**XXX**

Sentiu algo pesado ser lançado sobre seu corpo e, de repente, não conseguiu mais respirar. Começou a se debater na cama, tentando tirar aquele peso de si, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- PARABÉNS, VEADINHO! – Ouviu Sirius berrar, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

- Hm... Pads, eu acho que você está sufocando ele. – Foi o sagrado Moony quem alertou.

Sirius olhou para o rosto vermelho do amigo, que sabia que ele estava pensando se devia sair logo ou deixá-lo sufocar mais um pouco. Por fim, sentiu seu corpo mais leve e sua respiração lentamente voltar ao normal.

- Você está louco, seu cachorro? Quer me matar no meu aniversário? –Perguntou, emburrado, levantando-se da cama.

- Deixa de chatice, cara. Você tem 16 aninhos agora, já está grande pra ficar emburradinho. – O outro falou, abanando a mão no ar, no que James revirou os olhos. – Toma aí. – E jogou um pequeno pacote sobre a cama do amigo.

Ele abriu o pacote e viu um kit com vários artigos da Zonko's. Era o que Sirius sempre lhe dava de aniversário.

- Valeu, estava mesmo precisando repor o estoque. – Ele disse, guardando o presente no malão.

- Vamos logo, se não perderemos o café. – Peter se pronunciou, já na porta com Remus.

- O melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar seria não precisar assistir à aula hoje. – James disse, revirando os olhos e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Depois de James receber os devidos parabéns e presentes dos outros dois amigos, os Marauders desceram para o Salão Comunal. O rapaz esperava ser abordado por várias pessoas para ser parabenizado, mas, naquele dia, algo muito estranho aconteceu.

Todos começaram a rir da sua cara. Assim. Do nada.

Ele, Sirius, Remus e Peter franziram as sobrancelhas. Todos possuíam o mesmo livro aberto nas mãos e estavam vermelhos de tanto rir. Então, o confuso James sentiu alguém bater no seu ombro e se virou, dando de cara com Lily. Abriu um sorriso imenso.

- Bom dia, Evans. Veio me dar meu presente? – Ele perguntou, animado.

A ruiva apenas abriu um sorrisinho divertido e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Exatamente. – E estendeu um embrulho para ele.

James logo o abriu e encontrou um fino livro de capa dura e vermelha, que possuía, no centro, uma moldura dourada, onde havia várias fotos dele: uma passando a mão nos cabelos e, de repente, ficando careca; outra dele lançando a goles para um dos aros e, então, caindo da vassoura... E, em cima, o gigante título em palavras garrafais: _JAMES POTTER – A VERDADE POR TRÁS DO MITO. Por Lily Evans._

O rapaz encarou a ruiva a sua frente com os olhos arregalados.

- O que diabos é isso? – Perguntou, confuso.

- O que parece? É um livro, claro. – Ela explicou, revirando os olhos. – Você não disse que um livro sobre você seria algo _extremamente interessante_? Pois então, aí está. Feliz aniversário. – E, dizendo isso, saiu alegremente do Salão Comunal.

James encarou o livro e, após alguns minutos, resolveu abri-lo. Na primeira página, havia uma pequena introdução.

_Conheça as 50 mais profundas verdades sobre James Potter, o mito de Hogwarts._

Ele virou uma página apreensivamente e começou a ler.

_**1. James Potter diz ser excelente em transfiguração.**_

O que ele não conta, porém, é que, em sua primeira aula com sua querida professora McGonagall, ele _acidentalmente_ a transformou num guarda-chuva falante, que não parava de cantar _Singing In The Rain._

_**2. James Potter é excelente em Quadribol.**_

Muita gente concorda. Infelizmente, quase ninguém assistiu à sua seleção para jogar como artilheiro. Vê-lo caindo da vassoura enquanto tentava lançar a Goles no aro e quebrando todas as costelas do seu corpo foi provavelmente um dos momentos mais divertidos da minha vida.

_**3. James Potter é engraçado.**_

Sim, ele mesmo acha suas piadinhas e suas brincadeirinhas umas gracinhas. Todos acham. Principalmente se envolverem o pessoal da Slytherin. O problema é que ninguém lembra do pobre Jeffrey Boghart, que sumiu da escola no terceiro ano e nunca mais se ouviu falar dele. Pois é, adivinhem só! Ele está no St. Mungus, com cabeça de esquilo e rabo de dragão. Nenhum medibruxo conseguiu desfazer o estrago.

Não é de morrer de rir?

_**4. James Potter tem certeza que será um bom pai.**_

Ele com certeza será um bom pai. Ensinará seus filhos a aumentarem as cabeças dos colegas na escola, só pra se divertirem; deixará seus filhos jogarem Quadribol quando tiverem apenas um aninho de idade (que bela idade para se cair da vassoura e morrer!); para fazer seus filhos se divertirem, levará um trasgo montanhês para dentro de casa e duelará com ele... já que atirar azarações contra os outros é sua idéia de diversão.

Imaginem só as gracinhas que os filhos de James Potter vão ser!

_**5. James Potter tem certeza que será um bom pai para OS MEUS FILHOS!**_

James Potter deve ser um necrófilo. Querido James Potter, antes de ter filhos com você, eu me mataria. E fazer sexo com cadáveres é doença.

James fechou o livro, sem terminar de ler, e bufou.

- Essa garota é maluca? – Ele perguntou, indignado, atirando o livro no sofá.

Peter deu de ombros.

- Ele realmente deve gostar de você, como você diz, para prestar tanta atenção a ponto de escrever um livro! – Ele disse.

O rosto de James se iluminou e ele abriu um sorriso imenso.

- É verdade, Worms. Eu sempre disse que ela me adora! – Ele falou e saiu alegremente do Salão Comunal.

Sirius, Remus e Peter se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto odiei essa fic. Na próxima eu tento melhor, prometo! E eu queria agradecer à Chibi por ter betado tão lindamente a fic *-*


	2. Exótico

**Disclaimer: **de novo?

**Observação: **_Situação: _7 situações relacionadas com poções que já interferiram no relacionamento dos dois / _Item escolhido pela Lyring: _Quando Lily cheirou Amortentia e descobriu que se sentia atraída por James.

* * *

><p><strong>Exótico<strong>

A primeira vez que ela sentiu aquele cheiro foi no sexto ano. No começo, estranhou e torceu o nariz: aquela poção cheirava a grama e a fogo – na verdade, lembrava-a, de algum modo muito estranho, da quentura da lareira do Salão Comunal.

Mas então ela se aproximou do caldeirão, inalando aquele cheiro exótico mais profundamente. Começou a se acostumar com ele, e até se atrevia a dizer que era bom. Era _aconchegante_.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, encostando-se à mesa onde estava o caldeirão. E foi então que sentiu, pela primeira vez, seu estômago dar várias cambalhotas. Era uma sensação maravilhosa de nervosismo e familiaridade!

Mas de quem diabos seria o bendito cheiro? Ela jamais havia sentido nada parecido antes...

**XXX**

- LILY, CUIDA...

Mas era tarde demais, ela já havia escorregado numa imensa poça d'água. Por sorte, a pessoa que ia avisá-la era rápida, correndo ao encontro dela e segurando-a antes que a ruiva pudesse cair de bunda no chão.

Ela soltou um gritinho, segurando-se fortemente em ombros largos, e fechou os olhos.

- Você está salva, pode ficar tranqüila. – Ouviu uma voz masculina falar, brincalhona.

E ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, deparando-se com outro par de olhos que a encaravam divertidos. Ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura e, ao olhar para o sorriso que ele esboçava, sentiu novamente.

O bendito revirar do estômago.

Foi naquele momento que ela, de alguma maneira estranha, soube de quem era o cheiro tão exótico vindo da Amortentia.

E a única coisa que se passou por sua cabeça foi como aquele cheiro combinava com James.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **não sei qual ficou pior, esta ou a outra! hahaha Mas eu achei esse tema REALMENTE difícil de escrever e fiz o melhor que eu pude. Não estou tão inspirada pra escrever ultimamente, mas bem... espero que não decepcione muito.

Ah, e eu coloquei o cheiro como "grama e 'fogo'" porque grama me lembra o Campo de Quadribol e, bem, quando eu penso em JL, só consigo imaginá-los deitados abraçadinhos em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal kkkkkkk


End file.
